Bunny, Jack's got a surprise for you
by elvesknightren
Summary: Jack's missing and Pitch is looking for revenge, will North and Bunny get to him in time to save him? And what will they find when they do? A gift to my fellow writer breXanime
1. Chapter 1

**A story for my bestest beta and friend. Foxy, I finally got a story finished for you! Hope you like it :)**

Jack's secret boyfriend.

Bunny noticed the little Nipper hadn't been zooming around Sanford Clausen like he usually was this time of year. Ordinarily he wouldn't of minded, but this year Aster had finished his Easter prep early and was lounging about up North on the ol' Cossacks' insistence he not stay cupped up in his Warren. Bunny rolled his eyes at the memory. Oh well the Snowflake would show up eventually. And went back cleaning his boomerang.

Pitch watched as a little girl twisted and turned in her sleep. He laughed viciously in the face of such turmoil. The girl's twisting turned to thrashing and yelling at her nightmare. Ahhh the sweet, sweet taste of fear. After the guardians had locked him away, with his own nightmares , he'd suffered for so long. Until his fear gave way to hate and that tendril turned to a raging power he used to remind the nightmares who they belonged to. He was still weak, he knew, but he had plans for one particular snow sprite he couldn't (wouldn't) put off. Yes,Jack Frost would be the next one one in convulsions when he had his way.

"Mommmmmyyyyyy!" The girl cried. No one taking notice of the shadow seeping out the window frame.

North was creating a new work, sawing through ice as his vision was coming to life. It was beautiful, a perfectly crafted star for the Big-Christmas-Tree. He was excited this year he would have child to top tree. Last year everyone was so busy that Jack had manage to slip from there radars but after Easter was taken care of the boy was dragged to every event they could think of, even if it was ordinary enough, after all Jack didn't need to know that. The Cossacks laughed to himself. Yes, this would be an monumental event ; better than Jack helping Bunny with chocolate. He held the star delicately between his forefinger and thumb, making it give off a sheen. The door was flung open, jostling the delicate work in his grasp, nearly knocking it out of his hands. The Cossacks cursed fiercely in Russian. "Wha-"

North! mate, it's Pitch he's after Jack! Bunny' s chest heaved, a cold chill running down his spine and making his hackles rise.

"Pitch!" North growled.

"Come on, he's already ahead." Bunny was already racing out the room. Britain the star down on his work table grabbing his coat as he made his way after the Warrior Pooka.

Bunny was looking over his work on his boomerang when Phil came over screaming on Yeti-ish. "Al'ight what's the mather, ya gallah?"

Phil slowed down announcing his words for Bunny' s slight grasp on the language. It still jumbled but Bunny got the jest and ran to the globe room. A dark cloud was making its way to a light, a very special light, Jack's light. Bunny' s heart lurched sure it give out any minute now. Phil still speaking fervently in his ear. He heard North and took hold of it like a drowning man. He'd get North and then, and then- they would save Jack. It was the (only) way he could think about it.

Jack was curled up next to.

**Can anybody guess who Jack's cuddled up to? They'll be two more chapter's before the story's over :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**drum roll please,and the mystery guy is-**

his boyfriend. It was going to be six more weeks Winter.

And he was ssooo glad for it. He stretched , a satisfying crack in his spine that mag his toes curl. A large furry paw wrapped itself around his waist. He tucked himself into the crook of his lover's arm,snuggling closer.

The groundhog nipped at Jack's neck, earning a giggle from his little snow leopard. He earned the name well, little known secret that Jack was a minx in the sack. He couldn't ask for more getting to spend that beautiful six weeks with his lover.

"Can we stay like this all season?" Jack laughed "hmmm,he grinned, now that would be fun." He freed one hand from the Groundhog' s embrace to run it down his arm.

"But- "ahhh" he hated but, but always meant- no, because" Jack smacked him on the arm. "the other will notice and get worried."

"They always worry, too much" he snorted.

"Mmhmm. I remember when a certain groundhog did the same thing."

He blushed shifting his eyes away in embarrassment. "I learned not to "

"Yes, you they will to at there own time. Besides I can hardline the same methods on them as I did on you. He smiled mischievously, his fingers walking up th mammals arm. The groundhog shivered, pulling Jack close as he leant his face down towards the sprite's, whispering in a husky voice "I would hope not"

They kissed locked in each others embrace.

**So did anyone catch that? or did my surprise take you all? Last chapter up,so ta-ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the end, I'm glad ya enjoyed Foxy :) and there's more to Jack and the Groundhog than a good romp in the sack so enjoy the final chapter!**

Pitch could feel Jack's _light _guiding him right to the infuriating child. It was in a little town in northern America that he found him. A large oak burrowed deep underground, so old that the roots were twisted above the ground as well creating a hallowed space about a certain _annoying rabbit _tall, but still so thick and vine entrenched that he couldn't see within.

Pitch scowled. He nightmare couldn't seep in, something magic was blocking him. He'd just have to rip it apart himself until he could get his hands on Frost.

He'd only got as far as a claw into the roots when it was forced away by a harsh slap from the wood of a boomerang. He turned sneering.

Bunny and North had made it to the scene of a furious Pitch trying to rip a tree's roots away. Bunny knew this place was familiar, feelings of ghost annoyance at the fringe of his thoughts reminding him. But he pushed it away, the fight before him more important by light years.

North saw the seen before him, figuring that Jack had gotten away from the Nightmare King only to be trapped under the tree. The toymaker gave a battle cry charging into the fray.

Pitch' s nightmare sand had thrown North at the tree rolling down like a festive billiard ball hitting the ground hard. It made his belly ache. He sat up rubbing the sore spot.

"Ahhh!" It was Jack's moan coming from under the roots.

"Bunny!"

Bunny kept his focus on the fight as he answered "wha' mate? If ya haven't noticed I'm kinda in da' middle of something here!"

"It's Jack, Bunny! I think he's hurt!"

Bunny' s eyes narrowed. "What did you do to 'em, ya ruddy bastard?"

Pitch smiled showing off as many sharp, pointy teeth as he could. "What makes you think I did something to the brat?"

Pitch was starting to sweat under the strain of the fight, still severely weakened by the last thrashing he got from the Guardians. He'd have to end this soon. So he did what he did best, play dirty. Nightmare sand struck out blinding the Pooka.

"Get 'em out North, I'll take care of this idjit." Just as he said it, the sand came his way blinding him. He felt claws at his flank and jumped, not without some of his skin being scratched off, and fur tore off in clumps. He trained his ears on the diveous bastard. He was trying to be silent, but his new trick came at a price, the Nightmare sand making a rustling sound everywhere he went. The shadow master wasn't quite as silent as a shadow anymore. He jumped up thumping him in the chest, making Pitch go staggering back. Bunny couldn't risk throwing his boomerang out when North nd a possibly injured back was wandering about so close. Instead he kept close never letting the fear eater get out of arm's length,beating him down.

North tried to force the roots away but they were stuck, so he tried his depressing they only grazed the surface, like magic. His eyes widened. Ho!hoho magic! He swathed his swords and rolled up his sleeves cracking his knuckles. He stretched his fingers and let his magic do the work. In an instant two massive roots groaned as they stretched to opposite sides revealing a small wooden door. He opened it, no easy task, as its innate magic fought his own every inch of the way. Finally it gave and North stuck his head in along with a foot, fully expecting to have to use his pelagic again to get through the narrow passageway. But it expanded on its own, so went his journey down through the earth. He wondered who's populace this could be, but he couldn't place it. He groaned,walking forwards, jumping back a little when it was echoed back in Jack's own voice.

"Jack! I'm coming!"

What he saw wasn't what he had expected. Jack in the throes of passion with the Groundhog. Da,he should go and help Bunny now.

Bunny had the feast eater on his last life,his breathing was laboured and rasping. He reared his fist back for that final gratifying blow, when it was stolen from him by North. The Cossacks fist sent the Nightmare King flying from his bruising grip.

"Oui,mate wha'cha think yer doin?" He rubbed the loosened nightmare sand his eyes, finally regaining his sight. "And where's frostbite? if he's injured we've got to get him to the Pole!"

"He's fine Bunny" North put his hands up in a placating way. Bunny got a crease in his forehead confused. "Wha-

"Bunny look around you." It struck Bunny' s growing ire dumb. So he listened, taking in his surroundings.

It was a wood, a little cool for this time of year. Unless the root rat had gotten scared back into his hole again. The bloody wimp. He stood and scrutinized everything around them. His gaze finally resting on the old oak. Then it clicked, why that tree made him so annoyed.

"The root rat!"

Da'

"And Jackie's in d'ere?"

This time a much more hesitant "Da" comes with a nod

And Bunny was off, North had no hope to catch him.

The tree spread open once again, this time being ripped away from the entrance in his rush.

His feet pounded against the dirt of the tunnel as he ran. He choked on the smell of sex permeating the ears twitching madly at little mewls and deep reverberating moans, he knew weren't Jack.

He was going ta kill that rat when got his hands on him. What greeted him at the entrance to the Groundhog' s nest made his instincts roar. "Root-Rat!"

The groundhog flipped them, covering Jack's very naked form with his own, and hugging him close. Jack peered over his large lovers shoulder to see Bunny looking ready to leap and North right behind. Jack managed a straight face so he didn't give North away. Bunny never made it into the nest as North grabbed him around the waist mid-leap pulling him back.

**"Dobry vecher"** he gave a nod and threw a snowglobe disappearing from Jack's sight.

The groundhog visibly relaxed, slouched over a now historically laughing Jack.

"It's not that funny" he pouted.

"haha ye-ha s it heh is" Jack gave him his best blinding smile raising up to kiss his face.

Jack gave one more giggle.

"What?"

"I was wrong,they really did learn there lesson from the same thing - heh (oh no the Groundhog knew what was coming next)

-sex!"

He let his head hang as he groaned.

"I really don't want to think of you and me with my mortal enemy in the same thought."

"Then don't" Jack reached up dragging his lover down onto him.

**"Dobry vecher" -as far as I've been able to tell means-*see you*  
**

**give me your final thoughts on the end :)**


End file.
